


okay, so that's not what sleeping bags are for.

by MetaAllu



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Craig has a serious praise kink, M/M, Masculine Vocabulary for Trans Character, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, With his dick, and he will prove his worth, and then fucking for warmth, cuddling for warmth, this is self-indulgent garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: It's the third date, y'all.  You know what's up.





	okay, so that's not what sleeping bags are for.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh hi... hello! If u r still taking requests for fic could u please do Craig and the dad at de third date! U know really get into the feels and the nsfw when they r in the tent please! Thank u" -Anonymous

Craig’s breath is warm against your cheek before he tucks his face into your neck. You can feel his mouth, chapped and warm, and then his teeth are grazing over your skin, and your thumbs on his hips dig in a little tighter.

“Bro, I…” he falters, and his slow exhale sends goosebumps over your skin. “I’ve been thinking about this since you moved into the cul-de-sac, but if I’m going too fast, you just tell me to back off.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what this is, but you still have a moment. You lay there for a few seconds, feeling Craig’s flushed body against yours, and then he shifts, and you can feel his dick against your thigh and you hear yourself go “Oh.” He laughs, nervous and giddy, and you laugh back. This is weird. Weird and hot.

“I never thought I’d look at you and… I mean, you drank marinara,” you say and he rolls his eyes at you.

“First of all, ouch. Second of all, you can’t just bring that up every time you get hot for me, bro.”

“Til death do us part,” you quip, and then his hands slide down to your ass and pull you in closer, mouth brushing yours as he speaks.

“Okay,” he says. “I think that’s enough talking unless you’re begging for more or telling me to stop.”

Holy shit.

There’s more kissing. His tongue is in your mouth, and he slots a thigh between your legs, using his grip on your ass to pull your wet hole and hard dick down against him. You lose yourself in it a little bit, moaning into his mouth and pressing yourself closer.

This might not be the best idea you’ve ever had. What if you get a stick somewhere somewhere unpleasant? You still let Craig pulls your boxers off of you. He’s slow about it, and the cold nips at your skin, but it’s totally worth it. Especially, because his hand is on your inner thigh, and he’s kissing down your neck, across your collarbones.

He continues down, then licks his lips, looking up at you from where he’s got his cheek pressed against your belly.

“Is it cool if I suck your dick?” His fingers are trailing higher. “And, uh, wanna finger you, too, if that’s all right.”

You stare at him. You pinch yourself.

“Ow.”

“Bro.” He’s grinning into the soft skin of your belly, clearly trying not to laugh. It is not working. “Is that a yes to me sucking your dick?”

“For fuck’s sake, Craigory. It’s a yes.”

It’s not that you don’t appreciate him asking, it’s just that you’ve apparently been blue balling yourself for weeks now for absolutely no reason.

This time he does laugh at you. Jerk. Then he wraps his mouth around your hard cock and sucks, and it suddenly doesn’t matter at all. His mouth is sinfully warm, his tongue flicking in to toy with you, and he’s bobbing his damn head, moaning around the mouthful of you he’s got while one finger traces through your wetness.

It’s a tease that gets your pubic hair messy. He pulls off of you for a moment so that he can run his slick finger over your dick, giving it a lazy tug, and then his kiss-pink lips are wrapped around you again. His breath and body are feverishly warm, but his slick finger is chilled as it presses into you and you jerk a little as you adjust. He looks up, checking your expression for pain, and then give an experimental thrust of his finger.

It’s good. It’s not amazing, but it’s good, and you give an approving groan and relax slowly down onto the sleeping bag. You can feel the rough terrain against your back, but that is becoming less and less relevant as Craig’s finger curls, as his tongue goes in tantalizing circles, and his head continues to bob.

After what feels like way too long, you groan and nudge Craig with your thigh. “More,” you croak.

He takes a moment to oblige, but then he kisses along your inner thigh and hip before looking up at you.

“I, uh, didn’t bring… I mean, I didn’t think I’d be doing this.”

You roll your eyes and throw your arm over your face overdramatically.

“I can’t believe I thought you were a gentleman,” you say, and then “Coin pocket of my wallet,” and wave vaguely towards where your pants are.

“Bro,” Craig says, and you can hear the grin.

“Okay, no, Craig. It’s just sex ed, okay? You should always have one! Why don’t you have one? What kind of example are you setting for your children?”

“I don’t think River is ready for sex ed, bro.”

“Ugh,” you say, and then he’s kissing you, tasting like you. You can hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper nearby, then a tearing sound. Soon after, Craig groans against your mouth, and you look down just in time to see him sliding the condom from your wallet the rest of the way on.

Okay, so your mouth is watering just a little. You’ve seen Craig’s sweet abs and his amazing smile and his incredible tits, so it follows logically that his dick is going to equally as impressive, thick with a beautifully dark pink head that communicates his desire laughably clearly; and yet, here you are, staring at it in shock.

“See something you like?” Craig asks, crawling up your body, pressing you down with his weight and lining himself up, the extra fat head of his fat cock pressing up against you, slick with lube. Oh, fuck. That is gonna hit the spot. That is gonna hit every spot.

“Craig,” you says, putting your hands on his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye with a very serious expression despite your disheveled, wanton appearance. “Craiguel, Craigothy, Craigthew. I really, really need you to stop teasing me before my dick explodes. I had no idea you were such a cocktease or I never would have agreed to any of thi-ah-aaah!”

While you were babbling, Craig took it upon himself to push in, stretching you open with that punishingly big head, that rubs you just right as it pushes in. You clamp down, hole squeezing around the length of him, and the slow slide halfway in and drag out feels that much better. Craig hunches over, mouth pressed against your collarbone, and groans, eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh, god, bro…” he near-whispers, leaving sloppy kisses and bites along your skin. You’re suddenly very grateful you’re out in the middle of nowhere in the woods where no one is going to hear you moan, because he’s giving short, hard thrusts, head tugging against the rim of you as you clamp down to keep him inside. He’s angling, eager to please, and torturously perceptive. He wants to make you scream, and you do not need the entire cul-de-sac knowing Craig Cahn dicks you down like a god.

“Please,” you mutter, and his fingers slide up your thigh. “God, Craig, please. Please.”

He presses his thumb against your dick, then takes it between two fingers and rolls them, tugging and rubbing relentlessly until you dig your nails into his skin, kicking out one of your legs to dig the heel into the mattress below you. He rides out your orgasm, then slows down, still inside of you, thumb brushing over your dick.

With a pleased rumble, Craig presses nuzzling kisses to your throat and ear, then murmurs out, “You ready to go again?”

EXCUSE ME!?

“Yes,” you say, and he grins.

**Author's Note:**

> come give me prompts on tumblr @[ficly](https://ficly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
